Mammal Story 3
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Woody-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Buzz Lightyear-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Jessie-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hamm-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Bullseye-The Great Prince (Bambi) *Rex-Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Slinky Dog-Cooler (Pound Puppies/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *The 3 Alien Toys-Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) *Mr. Potato Head-Melman (Madagascar) *Mrs. Potato Head-Gloria (Madagascar) *Barbie-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ken-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear-The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street) *Young Andy Davis-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Teenage Andy Davis-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Samantha Roberts-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Baby Molly Davis-Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *Young Molly Davis-Young Charlotte La Bouf (The Princess and the Frog) *Mrs. Davis-Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Young Buster-Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Buster-Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Bonnie Anderson-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Mrs. Anderson-Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Sarge-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Wife-Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Son-Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Trixie-Rosalita (Sesame Street) *Dolly-Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Buttercup-Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Mr. Pricklepants-King Julien (Madagascar) *Chuckles-Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Peas-in-a-Pod-Berloiz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) *Stretch-Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Stretch's Son-Rudy (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Chunk-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Twitch-Zeke (Ice Age) *Sparks-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Big Baby-Dumbo (Dumbo) *Jack-in-the-Box-The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Chatter Telephone-Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bookworm-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Broken Train Toy-Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Rabbit Toy-Thumper (Bambi) *Rainbow Bird Toy-Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy-Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Garbage Men (Hunters)-Clayton and Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals)-Alvaro, Wolfgang and Cachinto (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Adult Sid Phillips-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *A Ride to Sunnyside-Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Daisy-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear-Elmo The Magican (Sesame Street) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement-Magican (Sesame Street) *Emperor Zurg-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Utility Belt Zurg-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Stinky Pete the Prospector-King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Amy's 2 Barbie Dolls-Bruma and Kariel (Noah's Ark) *Tour Guide Barbie-Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scene Index: *Mammal Story 3 Part 1-Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Mammal Story 3 Part 2-Andy's Grown Up (aka Jeff) *Mammal Story 3 Part 3-College Packing/Thrown Away *Mammal Story 3 Part 4-Going to Sunnyside ("Casey Junior") *Mammal Story 3 Part 5-Sunnyside Welcome *Mammal Story 3 Part 6-Danny Leaves/Rough Play *Mammal Story 3 Part 7-Playtime with Bonnie (Alice) *Mammal Story 3 Part 8-Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Mammal Story 3 Part 9-The Amazing Mumford's Offer *Mammal Story 3 Part 10-"I See Andy (Jeff)"/Locked Up *Mammal Story 3 Part 11-Shifu's Story of The Amazing Mumford *Mammal Story 3 Part 12-"Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak *Mammal Story 3 Part 13-Danny's Advice from a Mouse Detective *Mammal Story 3 Part 14-Reunited/Prison Break *Mammal Story 3 Part 15-Kovu's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Mammal Story 3 Part 16-Spanish Bagheera *Mammal Story 3 Part 17-Caught/The Garbage Truck *Mammal Story 3 Part 18-Dump/End of the Line *Mammal Story 3 Part 19-Safe and Sound/Back Home *Mammal Story 3 Part 20-Goodbye Andy (Jeff) *Mammal Story 3 Part 21-We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Mammal Story 3 Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Noah's Ark/El Arca *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *Bambi 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Pound Puppies (1980's TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *The Princess and the Frog *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *The Great Mouse Detective *The Aristocats *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Ice Age *Dumbo *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Sesame Street Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof since the second Mammal Story movie to feature a Great Mouse Detective character: Basil. He may appear in another movie-spoof. We don't know. *This is the first appearance of Alice. *This marks the debut of Adult Kovu. *The Amazing Mumford Is Villian Quotes: *Alice/Bonnie: A Cat. Move Over, King Julien. *Basil/Chatter Telephone: Good Luck, Cat. *Po/Rex: Rabbit..... *Danny/Woody: Yeah Even Rabbit *King Julien: Shifu, He Will Tell You. *Shifu/Chuckles: Yeah, In Knew The Amazing Mumford. He Is A Good Mammal, Friend. Me And Him. We Have A Same Kid, Young Tiana. I Was Here Was The Amazing Mumford Got Unwrapped. Young Tiana Loved Us All. But The Amazing Mumford. The Amazing Mumford Was Special The Did Everything Together. Never Seen A Kid And A Mammal More In Love. One Day, We Took A Drive Hit A Rest Stop Had A Little Playtime. After Lunch, Young Tiana Fell Asleep. She Never Came Back. The Amazing Mumford Wouldn't Give Up. It Took Forever, But We Finally Made It Back To Young Tiana's. But Be Then, It Was Too Late. Something Changed That Day Inside The Amazing Mumford. Something Snapped. *The Amazing Mumford/Lotso: She Replaced Us. Come On? *Shifu/Chuckles: No, She Didn't Replaced You, The Amazing Mumford. *The Amazing Mumford/Lotso: She Replaced All Of Us, Didn't She. She Don't Love You No More. Now, Come On. *The Amazing Mumford/Lotso: Young Kovu Let's Get Move On Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies